All Around and In Between
by TheWarriorpony
Summary: A few years after the promised day Ed visits Roy and Havoc in Ishval only to be invited by the new couple to join them for a night. He agrees and thus starts something that could slowly develop into something beautiful. Roy/Ed/Havoc
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an idea a dear friend of mine and I came up with. To be honest, she wrote most of what we´ve written so far and I have mostly acted as an adviser, but we´ll alternate sometimes, so don´t be too surprised if the writing style occasionally changes. I will be posting on fanfiction . net, but my friend (Generation Alchemist) will be posting the story simultaneously on AO3. She also has an account on fanfiction . net (also called Generation Alchemist) with an absolutely amazing story (called "Puppet") that deserves way more traction than it gets.**

 **I will warn you beforehand that this will contain explicit content between three male characters. If that bothers you, you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn´t belongs to me or to Generation Alchemist**

* * *

The sun seared down on the world like hell from above, incandescent fire scorching the land and reflecting off the white and gold sand to blind anybody in its unlucky embrace. Summertime was like a plague that fell over the desert city of Ishval- and it was a city now thanks to the military's somber efforts to rebuild it to something even better than it was before.

General Roy Mustang had made sure to keep its cultural roots alive by building the houses and churches out of sandstone like they had been before, without ever complaining even though the process was difficult even with the assistance of alchemy. The Ishvalans were neither grateful nor vindictive. They were somewhere in between, just living in quite anticipation of the restoration of their old village to its former beauty and tranquility. But Roy couldn't really criticize them, seeing how he was one of very few the Alchemists who really tore down the original Ishval down to its foundations. If the Ishvalans had been grateful for his efforts to rebuild the town he destroyed, he would feel even worse than he already did.

The General trudged through the sand, wincing under the lashing wind that sent grainsof sand scratching his face like shards of glass. Around him, stone monoliths stood tall and proud, the housing for bigger families. Every building he put his hands into was enormous and towering, except for the few small ones that some of the Ishvalans preferred. They were big and open buildings, with many windows to let sunlight in on pleasant days and to throw open to the soon-to-be bustling city. The wood he used for the doors, windows, and inner structure was sleek, glazed, and light like the sand of their desert. It was all meant to be culturally imperative, and Roy conferred often with the Ishvalan elders, whom he was going to meet with, in a few moments.

He struggled against the wind and made his way toward the smaller district where the cozier buildings were located, while he thought about last night and smiled slightly to himself under the scarf that served as a windbreaker wrapped around the lower half of his face.

There was just something about spending a night under the gorgeous desert night, gazing up at the never-ending plane of sparkling silver stars, and talking about their lives like there was nothing else in the world at that moment. It was intoxicating, spending that sort of time with someone that he… loved.

"Roooooooooooooooooooy!"

 _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

Roy turned on his heel and gave a grin since his mouth was hidden as he watched the blonde traipse through the whirling sand awkwardly. The younger man was obviously struggling, but was resilient in his pace as he raced up to Mustang. The blonde stopped, keeling over halfway to pant with his hands on his knees.

That was something Roy had always loved about this man- his penchant for the dramatic and his incredibly laid-back attitude were both charming and refreshing in the ever-so-serious military.

Blue eyes flashed an overzealous joy as they looked up at Roy, and the General would never get over the adoration in that gaze. It was like Roy was his entire world, the axis to his life, and Roy was always both terrified and humbled by that look.

"Hey Roy," Jean Havoc panted, straightening up and giving a lazy grin, "you heading over to see Asaf?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Roy murmured, glancing around quickly before lowering his scarf and leaning in to give Havoc a quick kiss- just a press of lips and the teasing flick of his tongue against his Lieutenant's lips. They were cracked and tasted like the salt of the sand, but it was wonderful nonetheless, spreading warmth throughout Mustang's body that could rival even the desert's heat, "I wanted to know his thoughts on the small temple he commissioned a few miles west, on the edge of town. I transmuted it yesterday so he should have had plenty of time to see it. Hell, soon we'll be heading back to Central. Are you ready to get back to reality?"

Jean groaned and Mustang patted him on the back before directing them to begin moving towards the small shacks in the distance again, "No, I am so not ready. Can't we stay here another year or two please? There's something about this place…"

"You mean the fact that you barely do any work outside of overlooking _my_ work?" Mustang smirked and playfully pushed at Havoc's shoulder.

The blonde scoffed before falling into a sort of somber silence. They walked on for a minute or two before Havoc finally murmured, "It'll be nice to get back to the team, though. I wonder how Riza is doing holding down the fort."

Mustang nodded slowly, completely understanding the feeling of loss that continued to ache in his heart at the absence of the team of soldiers he cared for like family, "Colonel Hawkeye is fine. I´m surprised _we_ lasted this long without her."

"Yeah… so anyway, what we talked about last night."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the man, indicating how close they were to the small stone houses that made up the elders' housing, but the blonde just rolled his eyes and made a gesture that said, 'who gives a fuck, I want to talk'.

"What about it, then?" Mustang sighed and slowed his pace, eyeing the houses just meters away now.

"I've thought of a good candidate. You know Ira from the Inbar family? He's a cool guy, and I'm pretty sure he's you-know-what inclined."

Mustang hushed him now, giving him a sharp glance that meant they would talk later, as they approached the door to the quaint, little shack. Mustang raised his hand to knock, when the voices from within drifted out to him in a quiet candor. Somehow, both of them were familiar. Asaf's smooth, rolling growl like gravel was very obvious, but the other one…

Smooth like honey, lilting like velvet, and harsh like a waterfall. So bright and familiar and golden.

What the _fuck_ was Edward Elric doing in Ishval?

Mustang knocked once, hard, and fought to conceal the emotions threatening to split his face one way or another. On one hand, he wanted to smile at the thought of meeting up with Ed once again. On the other hand, he wanted to punch that smug little brat's face for disappearing for two years without a word to anybody in the military. Only Alphonse writing to them was the only way they knew the dumb brat was alive. Mustang just assumed Ed didn't give a damn about keeping in contact with the lowly military after leaving, but hell. Who was he to criticize?

By Havoc's confused expression, he hadn't realized it yet. That changed quickly when the door was thrown open to reveal the blonde bra-

Not brat. Holy fuck, when did Ed grow up?

The young man standing before them was a picture of both beauty and masculinity, radiating adulthood like it was a fucking aura. Sharp cheekbones defined a smirk that was slowly fading, and long dark lashes framed those golden eyes that were slowly growing.

"Oh," said that voice, and now Roy noticed it was just a bit deeper than before. Still heady in its unusual tenor, but different still.

Fuck Edward was gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as Roy's lover. Speaking of which, he glanced over to see that Havoc's jaw was dropped, and a familiar expression of adoration automatically made jealousy rise like a roaring beast inside Roy's chest.

"Mustang… Havoc… what's up?"

"What's up?" Havoc squeaked, and then jumped forward so that there were two tangled blondes falling to the sandstone floor within, "What's up with you, chief?! It's been ages!"

The muffled squawks and mumbles amused Roy to no end, and a buzz of tender affection vibrated along the cords directed at his heart. This was all so unreal.

What did ground him back to reality was the appearance of Asaf, who was looking both amused and puzzled as he stood over the mess of limbs sprawled out on his floor.

"Asaf," Roy stepped around the two blondes and reached out to grasp the Ishvalan's arm in greeting, "I just came to see if you could take a look at the new temple. Forgive my subordinates, they're… they haven't seen each other for quite a long time. Lieutenant Havoc and Edward had been rather close when Edward was still in the military."

"As Edward was just telling me," Asaf murmured with a soft glimmer in his eye as he looked down at the Elric, "after I told him you were restoring Ishval, he began to reminisce about his wonderful time under your command," at Mustang's quiet snort of disbelief, the elder looked up at him sharply but smiled genially, "and the temple is satisfactory."

"I'm glad you find it adequate," Roy nodded before crouching down and beginning to peel Havoc's limbs off of Edward. His lover muttered in complaint but Roy just shook his head with a smile, "Come on Jean. Stop suffocating Fullmetal. We still need to give him a tour around new Ishval. Can't do that if he's dead."

"It´s Edward, and when did you lose the stick up your ass, Mustang?" Ed huffed from under the Lieutenant.

So many comments had to be bitten back, and by the twisted expression on Havoc's face, he was also tempted. But they were still in the presence of an Ishvalan elder and that may be deemed indecent to talk about certain kinds of relations. Finally Havoc began to stand and Roy leaned down to grasp Ed's outstretched hand to pull him up. Again the urge to punch the young man swelled in Mustang and he had to swallow it down.

Fuck they had all missed the idiot.

"So Edward," Roy dropped his hand and crowded close to hover over the adult Elric, "where have you been all these years? And without a single word to me or anyone else. I thought at the very least you would keep in contact with Gracia, but no."

A brow went up and Ed's lips tightened into a thin slash across his face, "Never mind what I said before, that stick is still firmly lodged in there."

Roy rolled his eyes and glared at his lover when Havoc snorted in laughter, before scowling at Ed. So many feelings rampaged through him, most prominently longing and joy. He had truly missed Ed. It had been too long since they last saw each other. Practically the Promised Day. And after everything they'd been through, and everything Ed had gone through, they were more than simple comrades at this point.

And so Roy let himself have a moment of weakness under Asaf's watch and reached forward to grasp Edward in a tight, hard hug. The young man grunted and hung lax for a moment before slowly, cautiously returning the embrace.

There was warmth, and unspoken words, and anxieties, but most of all there was a sense of homecoming that was too hard to put into words. It was just a swirl of galloping hearts and quaking stomachs. And when they pulled away, it felt like Mustang had given something up. There was a hollowness where his arms had wound around Ed's shoulders, and a coldness on his chest. But he was certain he could fix that later when he took Havoc to bed. It was just good to be reunited again.

"What are you even doing here, Edward?" Roy asked breathlessly.

The boy…no, the _man_ shrugged, "I just got back from Xing and I figured I would swing by here first to see how the repairs were going. It looks fucking amazing you bastard. Good job."

"I'm glad you like it, you incorrigible brat."

"I'm not a kid, Mustang."

"Aren't you, though? Compared to me you're still snot nosed brat. And I see your mouth hasn't grown with your body."

"Oh please, you cuss too you piece of bullshit."

"Edward, language."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an invitation?"

Whoops. Roy kept his gaze firmly on Edward, not wanting to see Asaf's expression at the moment. Havoc sniffed loudly, obviously trying to hold in a raucous bout of laughter. Ed's face had gone red as fire and he was spluttering hopelessly. Satisfied, Mustang let his familiar smirk grace his lips before aiming the two blondes toward the door and throwing a, "Good day," over his shoulder to Asaf.

They were out in the biting desert once again, and they all gave a collective groan at the overwhelming heat shining down from above and blinding them as it reflected off the opal sand.

"Damn does it ever cool down here?" Havoc complained, raising his own scarf over his mouth. Roy mirrored the gesture and turned toward Ed to see him raising the hood of the tan coat he was wearing. Smart to wear a lighter color in the desert. He would be sweltering in his favored black and red.

"I don't think so," Ed answered, "why did I come to the ass crack of hell again?"

"To see our pretty faces, of course," Roy answered drily as they headed back into the inner city. Fuck the tour, they were heading straight to the central fountain, which was shaded by the looming buildings bordering it on all sides. The three of them bantered back and forth and in between on the walk there, bringing back old memories and smiles to all of their faces.

All in all, it was a wonderful turn to the afternoon. When they reached the fountain, Jean immediately ripped off his boots and socks, and rolled up his trousers to his knees so he could drop his legs into the cool water after climbing up on the edge of the fountain. Roy watched him with amused fondness, until he realized that Ed was watching him closely. Roy raised a brow at him and Ed simply smiled and shrugged.

"So how long are you staying, Edward?"

Ed leaned back against the fountain and crossed his arms, throwing his head back to yawn for a moment before staring up at the sky, "Hm, I'm not completely sure. Maybe a couple of weeks. I thought I could help out with the building and everything. If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Mustang smirked, "getting you to work without complaint? I have to see that."

"Oh fuck you, prick. And no, that is not a fucking invitation you pervert."

Roy guffawed and could only shake his head at his once-subordinate. Yeah, he'd definitely missed this.

"Oh stop flirting, you two!" Havoc laughed, making both Roy and Ed bury their heads into their scarves in shame, "And by the way Roy. How about the chief for a candidate?"

Roy's eyes widened as disbelief shuddered through him and he turned to look at Havoc, who just smiled back smoothly.

Ed? No way. He would never agree to it. And anyway, he was pretty young. Almost a decade younger than Havoc who in turn is a few years younger than Roy . Roy wasn't a cradle-robber, despite the hot, stomach-wrenching dreams he'd had of his subordinate when Ed really began filling out a couple of years ago. When he mentioned this to Jean, the man had just nodded understandingly and admitted a similar problem. But fuck, what did they expect? It was Ed for gods' sake. Still, no, wait. Fuck. He was starting to think agreeing to the ridiculous situation.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Havoc grinned at Ed, who was looking more and more confused and a little nervous, "Look at him, Roy. He's perfect."

"He's _Edward_."

Havoc swung his legs around and hopped down from the edge of the fountain, his feet making a soft plop in the sand as they dampened it quickly. He went and grabbed Roy's arm before dragging them away to the shade of one of the buildings. Jean threw a smirk and thumbs-up to Ed, where the boy was blinking, confused, leaning against the fountain still.

"Okay let's talk, Roy. You know you want to do this. With Ed. He's perfect- we know him, we're close but not too close. He's abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous, he's got to be good in bed. And after everything, Ed isn't going to turn tail and run. Even if we ask him and he says no, he's not going to just run away from us afterward. He'll understand."

Roy thought about this for a long moment before sighing and putting his head in his hand, "Okay, yes, I do want to do it with him. And you're probably right about all the rest, but…"

"But what, Roy?" Havoc moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer, "Listen, I know you're worried about what he'll think and how he'll react. That's just who and how you are. But you know he's not going to react horribly."

"How do you know, though? This is Edward we're talking about. Loud-mouthed, rash Edward."

"Like he said before, Roy, he's not a child. And it's just sex. Just one night. It won't hurt to ask, I promise you."

Roy thought about this. He wasn't sure of himself, but he never really was, especially when it came to this topic. It definitely had its merits, and it was something he and Havoc had been talking about for a while now, but sex with three people was rather unheard of outside of brothels. And it was certainlyn not something Roy had any experience with.

And really, maybe that's why he was so nervous and uncertain. Sex with Ed… it was so forbidden and intoxicating just to think about. The thoughts about it was making Mustang uncomfortably tight in his trousers. And imagining both Havoc and Ed together… well, that was too fucking tempting.

Maybe, just for Havoc, Roy could agree to this. Just for Havoc, of course. And so he swallowed thickly, straightened his shoulders, and gave a sharp nod. Jean gave a joking salute, and Mustang could only sigh with longing. He fucking loved this idiot.

They made their way back over to Ed and Havoc grinned as he sidled up close to the other blonde.

"By the way, Ed. Roy and I are fucking. In a very intimate way," he waggled his eyebrows and Roy couldn't contain the low groan and put his face in his hands.

"I figured," Ed responded coolly, which had Mustang's head coming back up in surprise, "The way you guys have been looking at each other? Like you wish you could tear each other's clothes off every minute? It's kind of obvious."

Well fuck. Mustang hoped it was only obvious to Ed's genius perception, "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? It's kind of perfect, actually," Ed smiled and Roy felt like both hugging and strangling the stupid kid.

"So Ed. Roy and I have been talking lately. How would you feel about joining us for a night?"

Roy glared at Jean "You do realize that while I did agree to this I was thinking of a more, you know, controlled setting. Like, not in the middle of the street and not out of the blue" he hissed

"Sure." Ed interjected.

The two lovers stared at him incredulously at the quick affirmation. Well… fuck, Jean was right. But Ed agreed to that _very_ quickly. Ed's pretty face was twisted in determination and interest, "What? It sounds interesting. And fun. So why not? Sex is sex after all- nothing huge."

Heat and cold and heaviness and lightness filled Roy to the brim and he could only stare between the two blondes in disbelief even as warm excitement swirled in his lower stomach.

Fuck. They were really doing this?

He needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written again by Generation Alchemist and edited by me. I´ll probably write one of the next future chapters. I hope you´ll enjoy the chapter :D Please read and review and please check out Generation Alchemist's account. She still doesn´t get as much traffic as she deserves. Change that! :D**

 **There´s explicit Yaoi in this chapter between 3 men. Please beware!**

* * *

The scrape of fingertips against an area of packed dirt, the subsequent crackle and flash of a transmutation lit the sand in a cool blue and white glow. With a rumble of earth, the flash receded and a great well rose from the sand, soaking in the salt, sand, and earth to form ornate sandstone blocks. And intricate carvings of oceanic waves and fish etched themselves into the surface.

Edward Elric stood back with a satisfied grin, hands on his hips. John, a young alchemist that was assisting with the construction of Ishval, smiled at his side. A snort several feet away caused him to turn his attention to where a sweating, drenched Roy was wiping his forehead as he rose with a wince. Sand rained down from the man's baggy trousers and a streak of dirt was now painted on his skin above his eyes.

"Always that flair for the dramatic, Fullmetal," Roy's voice drawled before the man clapped his hands and bent to touch his fingers to the sand. A chain of transmutations lit up as far as the eye could see, from the horizon of sand into the sparse buildings they were surrounded by on the outskirts of New Ishval. Sweltering sand slid aside as a ten-foot-wide road of grainy, yellow stone rose slightly from the earth, just high enough that the sweeping sand couldn't immediately wash over and hide it. The General stood up, crossed arms making him look smug as he observed his own work with satisfaction. Havoc, a few feet away in a rumbling truck, gave a sunny thumbs-up.

"And always boring, bastard. Anyway, don't call me Fullmetal. I'm not the military's dog anymore," Ed turned to the brunette at his side, who was looking steadily more exhausted, before smiling lightly, "I think we're done here for now, Johnny. Go ahead and head back to the village."

John thankfully waved them goodbye and set off. He was a young man, who wasn't part of the military but wanted to act as an ambassador between Amestrians and the Ishvalans. He was a smart young man, but hesitant and shy still, seeing as he was probably a year or two younger than Ed. But he could activate the transmutation circles that Ed drew and that's all that really mattered to the blonde.

He paced over to Roy and Jean, admiring the road that they had built so far. There was still a long way to go, into the city and dispersing into smaller side streets, but it was on its way. Not to mention how the two of them were apparently planning on completing the road's outer sections, before they made their way back to Central in a few months. It would slow their pace and exhaust them greatly, but they were adamant that they were the one to finish the final piece of construction.

"Looks good, guys," Ed paused with a smirk, "for a couple of lazy idiots."

"It's nice to know you regard us so highly, Ed," Havoc smiled back brightly, with total sincerity in his voice. Ed's face warred between a roll of his eyes and a hot blush.

The inevitable reddening of his face that followed, despite his best efforts could thankfully be blamed on the hot sun beating down on them. He turned on his heel, causing a tiny wave of sand to skitter up his legs as he admired his well again. All day they had been building foundations and springing up wells all throughout Ishval. There was a well on every block that connected underneath Ishval in an underwater spring that was alchemically created and assured to last for centuries. The foundations they set were for more buildings that the Ishvalans might want further down the line. And for the past six hours since noon, Roy and Jean had been hauling truckloads of quarts ten miles out of Ishval and setting up transmutations on the quartz to create the sandstone road.

The amount of quartz they had already used was ridiculous, and they would need several more loads imported from mines in the south before the roads would be completed fully.

It amazed Ed just how much the two men had put into this village- which was more like a city now, despite the unimpressive amount of current occupants. Their heart and soul was obvious in every stone, every grain of sand that whipped past the pale stones that made up the buildings. The Ishvalans that had assisted them early on in loading the truck with quartz seemed very friendly towards Roy and Jean, offering them food and drinks, and Ed was now the one to be regarded warily.

The Ishvalans apparently loved Roy and especially Jean. It was an odd yet hopeful thing to witness. That they could forgive the ones that caused so much destruction to their people in the past.

This rebuilding of Ishval encompassed the essence of the new Amestris- communication, forgiveness, and the soothing of old wounds, which blossomed something far more beautiful than ever before.

Ed was glad he could come home to such a rejuvenated atmosphere.

Watching Roy walk over to the truck and lean against the side to talk to Jean comfortably, Ed's mind wandered to their earlier 'proposal'. It had been three days since he had arrived, and had been contemplating the offer constantly. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable with the idea of a… what would the word even be? Multi-intercourse? But it certainly made him more self-aware. Every time Mustang or Havoc would look in his direction he found himself straightening his hunched posture, thoughts immediately questioning whether they were admiring him or if they found him attractive in that exact moment. Not to mention the dreams…

The dreams of him turning between Roy and Jean, lips on lips, legs tangling together, hands everywhere… moans and heat and the musk of sex stifling the room. Sweat dripping down on him from Roy's forehead and the taste of Jean on his lips. It was always messy and feral in the wildest of ways, but it made Ed awaken in a cold sweat and a pulsing problem between his legs.

A cool drip of icy sweat formed on his temples just at the memories, and a throbbing began in his lower stomach. Swallowing thickly, he thunked himself down in the sand where he stood, leaning back against the well and tilting his chin up to stare at the sky with squinted eyes. Dusk was falling but it was still bright and hot as all hell.

"Ed!" Roy called across the distance between them, and the blonde dropped his eyes to the two waiting men. The truck was now off and Jean had a confident arm wrapped playfully around his superior's shoulders, "We're done for the day. Would you like to have a drink with us back at our camp?"

"Sure," Ed shouted back and started making his way toward the two men.

They all made their way to the 'camp', which was about a three mile walk in which they commented on the work they had done that day and the amount they still had to do. When they arrived at the 'camp', which was more like a small, temporary barracks, they took turn taking showers in the stall outside, washing away the day's labor.

It was a major relief, and Ed practically purred as the cool water cured the knots under his skin that rippled across his shoulders and down his spine. He had gotten lazy in Xing, despite the daily workout, and it was hurting him now. After they had all bathed, they sat down in the small dining area of the camp and Roy started a fire. Jean presented an amber bottle of scotch and plopped down on the couch beside Mustang. Ed sat across from them and accepted the tumbler of alcohol gratefully.

"So Ed, tell us about Xing," Jean grinned expectantly, as they begun sipping on the drinks and relaxing back into the cushions of the furniture.

The blonde grinned and began to excitedly describe the foreign, eastern food and the cultural differences, "Everything was so strange but delicious. I ate one portion of everything on the menu, everywhere I went. I'm pretty sure I terrified some of those establishments, but it was just too tempting an experience to pass up. And the culture was so awesome. Just the designs of their clothing was completely different from ours. Everything is like, silk and a gauzy material. They really like orange and yellow there. With my hair I always felt a bit like a circus animal," he laughed "They put a lot of emphasis on family and achievement, of course, and their archives to knowledge are far more expansive than in Amestris. It's like every library I went to there was a mini version of Central's first branch library. It was so amazing."

The two lovers listened to him closely, both smiling idly at his exuberance.

"So what about you guys? How has the team been? Hawkeye still a raging lunatic?" He said it playfully, of course. He loved Riza to death. But the stunned expressions on the men's faces was worth it.

"I'm telling her you said that," Roy immediately remarked, ignoring Ed's yowl of protest to continue, "but everyone is doing fine. Hawkeye has fetched herself a wonderful man outside the military, Falman and Scheska got married and they're expecting a child by winter. Other than that, everyone is still under my command and working double-time to make me the Fuhrer. It won't be too long until we've risen to the top."

Ed nodded, grinned to himself and practically glowing with joy. It was wonderful to hear everybody in his military family was doing well and enjoying life to the fullest extent. It seemed like everybody was settling down.

And here he was.

Alphonse and Winry were together and had a three-month old baby boy, who Ed couldn't wait to meet once he reached Resembool. Little Maes had to be absolutely precious, by what Al had written him and the pictures he had sent. He looked so much like Al… And now even Jean and the bastard had each other. What was the world coming to? Everybody was getting hitched but him!

Regret and selfless happiness battled and rolled over him as he watched Jean and Roy link hands. He was happy for them, really. But he had found both Roy and Jean to be some of his closest friends, not to mention his burning attraction to them. Even as a teenager he had several wet dreams about both of them.

His heart beat wildly, face flushing as he savored the burn in his stomach that was rising to his cheeks. A slight waver in his thoughts had him blinking at the two men across from him. They were staring at each other, a silent conversation seeming to travel between their gazes. Finally they turned to him as Ed was just downing the rest of his drink

"Ed, have you thought any about what we asked the other day?"

His stomach flipped and burned hotter as he swallowed. He set his glass down and played with the rim as he looked up cautiously, "I have, yes."

"And? Would you like to come to bed with us?"

Ed's head whirled and his heart thumped hard in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd just bruised some of his ribs because it pounded so hard. A swirl of excitement and nervous energy washed through his stomach and he swallowed again.

He was ready.

"Sure," he answered, voice stronger than his self-conscious, buzzing mind. How was this even going to work? He just had to trust that Roy and Jean knew what they were doing. Shit, this was going to be awkward. But the fucking burn of his face and trembling of his stomach were screaming eagerness.

He was about to have sex with two gorgeous men, who were his friends as well. This couldn't really go wrong, could it? They were going to be closer after this, or at least more understanding of each other. He had to tell himself that because he really couldn't deny himself. He was ecstatic as fuck.

Roy and Jean were grinning and alternating between looking at each other and Ed. His excitement was reflected in their eyes as they set down their glasses and stood, "Let's go then!"

A lump began to grow in Ed's throat and a fuzzy, thick veil fell over his brain, "Right now?"

"Why not? We need to be up early so we better get started now," Jean winked.

* * *

Before he knew it Ed was standing in their bedroom, staring around himself at the sparse furniture- just a couple of dressers and a single nightstand beside the spacious bed. Everything was simple with themes of white and pale blue. It was surprisingly endearing. Ed had expected more red or burgundy, Roy's favorite colors other than gold.

Gold and red…

Ed's face flushed and he stood beside the two men and just stared at them.

They winked back and abruptly turned to one another.

Havoc drew Mustang in for a fiery kiss that has Edward's face flushing red and a different heat running through his stomach to areas he wished were dead at that moment because holy fuck. If he had any doubts before, they were gone then along with the measly shred of pride he had left since they started. He was going to give everything to these two men tonight, and the thought was still blowing his mind. Havoc blinked one eye open to urge Ed over and the blonde swallowed thickly before obeying slowly. Not sure what was next, Ed sidled up next to the pair and was completely shocked when Jean's mouth fell upon his in hungry desire. Wasn't kissing off limits? Shouldn't they have set limits?

Shit. He didn't think this through well enough, did he?

But they were kissing and Ed found himself melting into it, reveling in the feel of a hot, wet tongue sliding against and around his own in a vile display of carnal need. Then a hand yanked his ponytail and although he grimaced, his mouth was then assaulted by Roy. The heat, the pressure, it was all so fucking… too much but not enough.

And Havoc and Mustang were already shedding their clothes and their hands were going at each other like they would die if they weren't connected for even a second longer.

A flash of hesitance came over Ed and he pulled away from the kiss. He didn't really belong here, he knew that, and it was becoming clear how much the two of them cared for each other. What if Ed ruined that? He didn't think he could stomach it. Maybe he should back out right now, while he still had the chance, maybe-

Suddenly Mustang shoved him and he flailed for a moment before he hit the bed with a noise of surprise, "What the fuck was that for, you bastard?"

Mustang and Havoc grinned before the latter climbed up to straddle Ed's hips and lean down as Roy answered heatedly, "You're thinking too much, Edward."

Fuck, was it possible for a name to sound like sex on someone's tongue? A lightning bolt of heat flushed down his body and centered deep in his stomach, and he wanted to groan at the feeling but bit his lips hard.

Then Jean was tugging at his pants, skillfully ripping them off in a single swipe, making Ed emit an embarrassing noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak, "Wait, wait!"

The men stopped immediately, though Jean crouched over Ed's crotch and Roy reaching around Havoc to palm at the other man's swollen crotch. They looked at him questioningly and he swallowed thickly.

"Are… are we sure about this? You guys really want to go through with um… with this?"

Very elegant, Elric. Well done you fucking imbecile.

"Yes," Roy said authoritatively and Jean nodded enthusiastically, giving a gentle smile at Ed's disbelieving scowl.

"We're in this all the way, Ed. We wouldn´t stop you if you still wanted to leave, but we do really want you here."

Havoc palmed Ed through his boxers and a moan finally broke away from his lips at the electricity coursing through his body. He was sure this had to be unhealthy and extremely dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. It felt so good, and with the warm buzz of alcohol through his veins, he couldn't…

"Yes," he practically begged, and Havoc pulled away his boxers and immediately bobbed his head down in a way that ripped a moan from Ed. Roy in the meantime had shimmied his way out of his own boxers and had removed Jean's as well.

But all Ed could focus on was the heat. That wet, hot, delicious heat that made spark of lightning tingle along his spine. Everything was tensing and relaxing all at once and it just felt so fucking good….

It was horrible. What the fuck were they doing? Ed swallowed the thoughts down- or attempted to before Havoc felt the difference- and focused on the feel of a wet mouth surrounding his most private parts.

Almost jumping when a new hand traveled up his thigh, he glanced down to see that Roy was beginning to peel the two of them apart. This was so awkward… how was this even going to work?

Obviously thinking along the same lines, Roy offered a Cheshire grin, "How about… Jean fucks you while you… suck me off with your wonderful mouth?"

How the FUCK could he say that with a straight face. It was official: Roy Mustang was not human. The searing burn, and the obvious excitement lighting up Ed's face was all the answer the two men needed, apparently, because they were suddenly both on either side of him.

Moving away with a sharp, "WHOA, whoa," Ed balanced on the very edge of the bed and could only watch wide-eyed as… Jean grabbed a bottle next to the bed and let a thick, clear fluid slide across his fingertips. Ed didn't think he could burn any hotter,

But he did as Jean moved closer to him and smiled gently, "Turn over on your stomach, Ed. It'll make this easier."

"I've had sex before plenty of times" Ed snapped defensively, but obviously these two knew him too well because they just smiled as if they were unconvinced.

He obeyed slowly, feeling the swell of embarrassment heat his face as he presented himself. It was even more awkward when Mustang crawled toward the headboard around in his fully naked glory and leaned against it while smirking at Ed.

"I can't count how many times I've imagined this since I saw again for the first time."

Ed cringed visibly and glanced back at Havoc, fearing he would have stiffened at the admission, but the blonde simply smiled, though the corner of his mouth was a bit tight. Then without warning Jean slid a finger down Ed's back and the alchemist automatically hardened again at feeling of sparks and tingles running down through his flesh. Havoc placed a firm, but gentle finger against his entrance and Ed gulped nervously. Now last time he did this he had enjoyed the it, but both he and his partner had no idea what they were doing, so it had been pretty painful. It hadn´t been the first time they had fallen into bed together, but it had been the first time having anal sex.

Havoc was gentle enough, taking a few long seconds to probe around Ed´s hole, which was both humiliating and gratifying in the most embarrassing way. To take some of his attention away, Ed stared down at what Roy was offering him, only inches under his face, and he swallowed again. What the fuck was caught in his throat? Focusing on the devilishly soft sheets under his knees and the enticing flesh in front of him, Ed lowered himself slightly and licked a long line up the six inches of Roy´s cock. The taste of salt on his tongue was soothing and actually rather familiar, and he made another wet stripe all the way up Mustang's member, letting the smallest of groans out before wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around in a way he knew would drive anyone out of their minds. He wasn't disappointed by the low growl that emanated from deep in Roy's throat.

Jolting back to reality when he felt Havoc's finger entering him, he pushed himself down more onto Roy's shaft, in need of a distraction. It didn't particularly hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Jean moved his finger around experimentally before carefully adding another finger. Ed let out a surprised moan, which vibrated enough to make Roy gasp. It actually… felt pretty good, somehow. When a third finger was added though, the burning, stretching sensation began that had tortured him the last time.

"Careful, Ed. Just relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Ed took a deep breath around the stiff organ filling his mouth and nodded, which turned into a smooth bobbing motion after a moment. Roy's hands clenched in the sheets before tentatively moving to Ed's hair, not in order to force him down further, but just to stroke through his strands. In a way, the action felt like it was filled with adoration. Slowly, he felt himself unclench around Jean's hand, and the man began pumping slowly. It still burned, but in an oddly good sort of way, and Ed moaned quietly again. Roy sighed and glanced down at Ed through already sweating bangs to give an encouraging smirk. Ed hummed back the challenge and quickened his pace, going deeper and shifting on his elbows to get better access, also raising his hips more so that he was practically bent in the middle. Good thing he was so fucking flexible.

Jean kept delving deeper and stretching him more and more, suddenly hitting a spot that had pleasure jolting through Ed's body and sparks flashing before his eyes. He panted loudly, and trembled for a moment. Havoc paused, before massaging that spot again, and the panting turned into a loud moan. It just felt so fucking… amazing…

"More," he would have said if could have. He did not beg. Edward Elric begged for nobody. He just needed more of that electric feeling in him… fuck…

Jean kissed his back gently, his chest pressing against Ed's back, thighs to thighs, and the blonde alchemist shuddered at the feel of a long, searing cock against his behind. He felt as if he was falling into a trance, while trying not to forget about Roy´s shaft in his mouth, who was still calmly carding his fingers through his hair.

Havoc withdrew his fingers, making him whine in disappointment. Knowing what came next, he sidled even closer to Roy because he didn't know if he would be able to properly suck him off once Jean got started on him.

Heat pushed against Ed's entrance and Havoc's hand grasped Ed's hip to hold him still as he guided his shaft with the other. Ed tensed then forcefully relaxed himself, commanding his muscles in a way that he hadn't ever really thought about before.

But then Havoc was pushing into him and it did hurt more than just the three fingers, but it also felt fucking fantastic. He breathed deeply and trembled slightly, putting his weight on his knees so that he could wrap a hand around Roy's member. It was a strange position, but it somehow worked, and Havoc gave a groan of appreciation as the movement forced him further inside Ed. A gasp caught in all of their throats and Ed let it out with a muffled sigh.

Then everything was just motion, Havoc rocking in and out of Ed, who continued to moan and gasp around Roy, making the man grunt in a way similar to Jean's.

Everything was perfectly in sync, and made him feel so… there were no words. Ed's heart beat so loudly he was sure the other men could hear it, his muscles shaking from pleasure and exercise, his toes curling irreversibly at all the sensations hitting him like battering rams.

Jean's pace went faster and faster, until Ed was moaning loudly, without shame with every breath he exhaled.

How long had they been going at it? Fuck. Judging by the sweat on both Roy and Jean, it had to have been over ten minutes. Twenty? Thirty?

Fuck he couldn't remember anymore. The world was a blur of fuzzy warmth and light-headed stupor. And everything was building, and building, and there was a crescendo in down in his stomach, gathering between his legs, his senses becoming completely overwhelmed. Then Jean's hand wrapped around Ed's throbbing shaft. Everything was tense for a breathtaking second, his muscles quivering, legs shaking, lungs inhaling air like every breath was the last one, heart thundering and throat vibrating through a keening moan.

And suddenly everything exploded into white, and he shook like he was hit by a fucking grenade, and a long, hitched sigh tore out of his chest.

He sucked hard and pulled on Mustang, who gave a soundless grunt and came down Ed's throat. Ed swallowed as best he could through the blinding wave of ecstasy. Still, liquid dripped down his chin anyway. At the same time, he heard Havoc gasp and something hot fill him in the strangest but most beautiful way.

Ed collapsed on top of Mustang when it was clear that everything was over, and Havoc half-fell on top of him. Arms tangled in arms and legs tangled together like some Xingese puzzle.

They all panted in the heady afterglow, and spots were still drifting in and out of Ed's vision. A tiredness seeped into Ed suddenly, and before he knew it he was falling into the black, sated sleep of post-coital bliss.


End file.
